La vida de dos pequeñas heroínas
by Alisson Nicolle
Summary: No parings, serie de viñetas que relatan la vida de Sakura e Ino. Desde que se conocieron hasta que murieron. "Porque no importa lo que pase siempre seras alguien muy importante para mi"
1. Chapter 1

**La vida de dos pequeñas heroinas.**

Desclaimer: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de su respectivo autor.

Capitulo 1.

**Nueva mejor amiga.**

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

Una hermosa niña de cabello rosado y ojos de color verde se encontraba corriendo rápidamente. Para ella hoy era un día muy especial, pues era su primer día de clases, ella andaba muy animada y contenta pues pronto estaría entrenando para ser una kunoichi.

Su nombre era Haruno Sakura, tenia siete años de edad; luego de correr por las calles de la aldea siendo seguida de cerca por su madre llego a la academia Ninja, no pudo evitar mirarla con admiración. Se volteo hacia su madre y se despidió de ella con una gran sonrisa para luego dirigirse dentro del edificio; Sakura caminaba por los enormes pasillos de aquella edificación, mirando los alrededores y a los maestros chunnin.

Pronto llego al que seria su nuevo salón y se sentó en la parte de adelante (no quería perderse de nada). Pronto llegaron mas alumnos y el profesor —"hola mi nombre es Umino Iruka y seré su maestro"— hablo el hombre con una sonrisa, a la niña le pareció alguien de lo mas amable —"bien como hoy es el primer día de clases quiero que se presenten".

Y así se levantaron todos de sus asientos y comenzaron a presentarse; la primera fue una niña de ojos blancos —"Mu-mucho gusto, mi nombre es… Hyuuga Hinata".

El segundo fue un extraño chico con un perro en la cabeza, eso llamo la atención de Saura indudablemente —"mucho gusto soy Inuzuka Kiba".

Pasaron muchas mas personas y pronto llego un chico el cual le llamo mucho la atención a la pequeña Haruno —"hola, soy Uzumaki Naruto y espero que nos llevemos bien –dattebayo"— la jovencita no puedo evitar mirarlo curiosa, ese era el chico al que todos odiaban, Sakura no entendía el porque, para ella el se veía como alguien muy amable, una vez quiso acercarse a el pero su madre la había detenido y se lo había prohibido, debía de ser muy triste estar siempre solo.

Luego de el llego otro niño este llamo mucho mas la atención de la rosada —"soy Uchiha Sasuke"— al verlo su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un color rosado y por ultimo apareció una chica rubia, era muy hermosa y eso también hizo sonrojar a la pequeña —"buenos días, soy Yamanaka Ino"— –su nombre era algo que no se podría sacar de su mente; Sakura quería ser su amiga.

Pronto llego el receso todos los niños se encontraban corriendo, sin embargo la de ojos verdes se fue a sentar sola entre las flores, cuando de repente un grupo de niñas se acerco a ella —"eres Sakura ¿no?"

Ella solo asintió —"bien dame tu obento".

—"¿Qué?"— preguntó la pequeña mientras abrazaba su obento.

—"¿Qué no me escuchaste? Dame tu obento, frente de marquesina"— Sakura al escuchar esas palabras no pudo evitar el ponerse triste y bajar la mirada.

—"¡Oigan ustedes, déjenla!"— se escucho una voz femenina a sus espaldas, Sakura se sorprendió al ver ahí a Yamanaka Ino.

—"¿Quién eres tú para decirnos que hacer?"— preguntó burlona.

—"Pues soy Yamanaka Ino y no me gusta que se metan con mis amigos"— la rubia simplemente la empujo y la otra callos al suelo.

—"¡Ami!"— Gritaron al unísono las otras dos chicas las cuales se habían mantenido calladas —"¿te encuentras bien?"— ella solo asintió y las tres se fueron del lugar dejando a las otras dos solas.

"Gracias"— comentó Sakura tímidamente.

—"De nada, ¿Por qué permites que te hablen así?"— Ino se sentó al lado de Sakura.

—"No se…"

—"Entiendo, bien, desde ahora eres mi mejor amiga y no permitiré que nadie mas te diga cosas feas"— ambas chicas se sonrieron. La pequeña Haruno ¡por fin tenia una nueva amiga! Al parecer estar en la academia si seria divertido.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

_**Ohayo, bueno este es un nuevo fic que tengo en la cabeza desde hace días, si al ver el primer capitulo dirán que es una historia llena de clichés, la verdad si; es una historia que trata sobre Sakura e Ino, no va haber parejas, quiero retratar la vida de estas dos kunoichis, soy una fan del SasuNaru pero eso no me impide ser fan de Sakura e Ino… son mis personajes femeninos favoritos, así que aquí esta mi regalo a ellas**_.


	2. Chapter 2

_**La vida de dos pequeñas heroínas.**_

Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son del gran Masashi Kishimoto-sensei (yo los utilizo para mi diversión y sin fines lucrativos)

Capitulo 2.

_**Primer amor.**_

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Sakura caminaba alegremente por las calles de la aldea, cuando de repente paso una fuerte brisa la cual hizo que ella automáticamente se agarrara la falda del lindo vestido rosa pastel que llevaba. Pero para su desgracia su cinta de cabello salio volando, Sakura comenzó a correr rápidamente detrás de ella mientras daba saltitos para intentar atraparla, y entonces choco con alguien —"lo siento"— pero al mirar hacia delante se encontró con uno de los niños de su clase.

—"No te preocupes, mucho gusto, soy Uchiha Sasuke"— habló de forma amable el niño haciendo sonrojar a la pequeña.

—"Ya te conocía, vamos en la misma clase, Sasuke-kun".

—"¿En serio?"

—"Si soy Haruno Sakura".

—"Oye esto es tuyo, Sakura"— preguntó un joven que estaba detrás de Sasuke, mientras agarraba en sus manos el pequeño listón rosa.

—"Si, es mi listón"— dijo mientras lo agarraba de las manos del joven un poco sonrojada. Ese chico le llamo la atención ya que tenía un gran parecido con Sasuke.

—"Mi nombre es Uchiha Itachi ¿eres compañera de Sasuke?"— Sakura asintió.

—"Nii-san*"— lo llamo el niño, el mayor entendió de inmediato a que se refería.

—"Soy el hermano mayor de Sasuke, adiós Sakura"— se despidió el azabache para luego alejarse junto a su hermano. Sakura miro por varios minutos el lugar por el cual se habían ido los hermanos Uchiha, sonrío un poco sonrojada. La pequeña Haruno se había enamorado.

Sakura completamente animada se fue corriendo rápidamente —"estaba enamorada"— y de eso estaba completamente segura así que quería que su mejor amiga Ino lo supiera. Antes de llegar a la casa de la rubia la vio jugando entre las flores con otras tres niñas.

—"¡Ino!"— La llamo Sakura, al ver que la atención de la otra se encontraba sobre ella comentó —"escuchen todos… ¡estoy enamorada! ¿De quien creen que es?"

Entonces una dijo —"dilo de una vez".

—"Y no digas que es de Sasuke-kun…"

Sakura dejo de sonreír y pregunto curiosa —"¿Cómo lo saben?"

—"Pues es muy predecible ya que casi todas están enamoradas de Sasuke-kun"— eso decepciono un poco a la Haruno, pero después su sonrisa volvió. Ella se convertiría en la novia de Sasuke.

Ino la miro y frunció el seño. Ella también estaba enamorada de Sasuke, pero eso no tenía porque arruinar su amistad ¿no?

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

_**Ha pesar de que el fic parezca un SasuSaku no lo es… pero es q para relatar la vida de Sakura se necesita poner a Sasuke… ya q el fue su primer amor… atención este capitulo contiene spoiler... dejen reviews...**_

_**Glosario: **_

_**Nii-san**_: 兄さん (Niisan) Significa hermano mayor, Pero auque no sea hermano consanguíneo se puede usar para mostrar afecto a un compañero o amigo.


	3. Chapter 3

**La vida de dos pequeñas heroínas.**

Desclaimer: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son propiedad de su respectivo autor.

capitulo 3.

_**El clan Yamanaka.**_

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **_

Era un hermoso día, el sol calentaba y la brisa soplaba. Ino se dirigía tranquilamente hacia su casa, cuando de repente escucho la voz de su amiga Sakura la cual la llamaba alegremente —"Ino-chan ¿ya te vas?".

—"Si, oye ¿te gustaría venir a mi casa?"—pregunto de manera tranquila.

—"Claro, ¿pero a tus padres no les molestara?".

—"No te preocupes, además mi mama es una estupenda cocinera"— luego de eso ambas se dirigieron hacia la casa de la rubia. Al llegar Sakura no pudo evitar sorprenderse un poco, la casa de Ino era muy grande y linda, hasta podía decir que era mas grande y linda que la de ella.

Las dos entraron y se quitaron los zapatos —"¡ya llegue!"— gritó Ino mientras se dirigía hacia la cocina y era seguida por la pequeña de cabellos rosas, la cual miraba todo a su alrededor maravillada.

—"Hola, Ino-chan que bueno que llegaste"— Sakura miró al hombre que dijo eso con mucho curiosidad ya que era idéntico a su pequeña amiga, el la miro y le sonrío amablemente para decirle —"¿eres amiga de Ino? ¿Cómo te llamas?"

—"Si, Ino es mi mejor amiga"— Sakura hizo una reverencia y se presento educadamente —"soy Haruno Sakura, encantada de conocerlo señor".

—"Papá, y mamá ¿Dónde se encuentra?".

—"Esta en el jardín".

—"Gracias".

Las dos pequeñas corrieron directo al lugar dicho por el hombre y cuando llegaron Sakura se quedo completamente maravillada, era un lugar enorme lleno de flores de diferentes tipos; en el centro de ese hermoso lugar se encontraba una hermosa mujer con el cabello de color rubio un poco mas oscuro que el de Ino.

—"¡Mamá!"— la llamo la rubia mientras se arrodillaba al lado de su madre.

—"Hola, cariño estoy recogiendo rosas"— entonces su vista se fue hacia Sakura y le sonrío de forma amable —"¿y quien es tu linda amiga?"

—"Mucho gusto, señora, soy Haruno Sakura".

—"Bien Sakura ¿te gustaría recoger flores conmigo?"— la pequeña asintió alegremente y la mujer le hizo una seña —"pues acércate"— Y así pasaron el día; Sakura se sentía muy feliz y la familia Yamanaka le pareció estupenda, la madre de Ino era la dueña de una floristería y sabia mucho de plantas, además de que cocinaba delicioso y el papa de a la rubia era un gran hombre, y un Ninja muy fuerte, además que descubrió que era parte del consejo.

Ese día Sakura e Ino se la pasaron genial, después de todo eran amigas y lo más importante de todo a Sakura la familia Yamanaka le había parecido espectacular.

Porque eran un clan muy poderoso e importante en la aldea, tenían técnicas geniales, eran muy amables, y eran grandes y talentosos Ninja, Sakura definitivamente creía que la familia de su amiga era la mejor.

Ya cuando estaba oscureciendo Sakura se dirigía hacia su casa y al lado de ella iba su madre, ya que como era muy tarde no podía volver sola a casa y los padres de Ino habían llamado a su madre.

—"¿Y dime Sakura como te fue en la casa de tu amiga Ino?"

—"Muy bien, su familia es espectacular mama"— dijo completamente alegre, su madre simplemente río y luego de eso ambas se dirigieron hacia su casa entre risas mientras Sakura le contaba a su madre todo lo que había hecho.

En la casa Yamanaka se encontraba Ino sentada en la ventana de su habitación mirando el cielo estrellado, cuando en ese momento entro su padre a su habitación —"es hora de dormir, Ino"— ella simplemente asintió y se metió en la cama para que su padre la arropara.

—"Papa, ¿y que te pareció Sakura?"

—"Me pareció una niña muy alegre, me agrado, dile que puede venir cuando quiera"—habló Inoki mientras la arropaba, apagaba la luz y se marchaba —"buenas noches".

—"Buenas noches, papa"— luego de eso la pequeña rubia se quedo completamente dormido pues mañana seria otro día.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**La vida de dos pequeñas heroínas. **_

Disclaimer: todo lo que tenga que ver con el manga o anime no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y Tv Tokio.

Capitulo 4.

_**Lucirse frente al amor. **_

_**OoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoO**_

En la academia Ninja era el día donde comenzarían con el lanzamiento de Shurikens, al escuchar eso Sakura y Ino pensaron lo mismo —"era su momento de lucirse frente a Sasuke".

El primero en lanzar fue Uzumaki Naruto el cual había sido completamente pésimo como siempre y casi mata al profesor Iruka. Luego le había seguido Uchiha Sasuke el cual había sido excelente.

Cuando llego el momento de Ino ella estaba completamente concentrada, ella sabia que no debía de fallar era su momento de demostrarle al Uchiha que además de hermosa, era una gran Ninja, y siendo ella también se lucio, pero (si porque hay un pero) fallo con uno de los Shurikens.

Sakura se emociono mucho cuando llego su turno, ella tenia una mirada decidida y determinada, sabia que debía de hacerlo bien, no debía fallar, lanzo las shurikens y se sintió un poco mal al ver que dos de sus shurikens había fallado, miro a Ino ella siempre era genial y se lucia frente a todos, incluso frente a bazuquee.

Todos en el salón se encontraban felicitando a Sasuke y a Ino por lo bien que lo habían hecho, Sakura estaba con la cabeza gacha. Entonces sintió una mano en su hombro y rápidamente levanto la vista, encontrándose con el rostro sonriente de su amiga rubia. Sakura inmediatamente le devolvió la sonrisa, aunque ella se encontraba muy desanimada la sonrisa de la que era su mejor amiga la había ayudado, Porque después de todo también se fallaba.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**La vida de dos pequeñas heroínas. **_

Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son de su respectivo autor.

_**La muerte del clan Uchiha.**_

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Sakura se dirigió con pasos lentos hacia la academia, el día anterior se había enterado de algo muy terrible, el clan Uchiha había sido acecinado, al momento de escuchar eso de los labios de sus padres, había comenzado a llorar y a repetirse que Sasuke no podía estar muerto.

Al ver que la pequeña no paraba de llorar su madre se había acercado a ella y le había dicho que Sasuke se encontraba bien y con vida y que había sido el único sobreviviente de la masacre. Al escuchar esa noticia el rostro de la Haruno se ilumino, pero volvió a ponerse desanimada al darse cuenta de lo que debía estar sintiendo el azabache.

Así que agilizo sus pasos y comenzó a caminar mas decididamente, necesitaba estar lista para animar a Sasuke y darle todo su apoyo.

Cuando llego a la academia, busco con la mirada al Uchiha y lo diviso sentado en una de las esquinas del salón de clases completamente solo, Sakura sin saber muy bien que hacer se acerco tímidamente al chico, ignorando todas las miradas curiosas que había sobre su persona.

—"Sasuke-kun"

El Uchiha simplemente la miro con rostro inexpresivo, al ver que la mirada del Uchiha se encontraba sobre ella, Sakura no pudo evitar ponerse roja y nerviosa.

—"Yo-yo quería decirte que lamento mucho lo de tu familia, y aunque no se como te sientes, quiero que sepas que cuentas conmigo para todo lo que necesites".

—"¿Por qué quieres ayudarme?"— Sakura se congelo al escuchar esas palabras —"tu misma lo dijiste, no sabes como me siento… así que ¿Por qué deseas ayudarme? No lo lamentes y simplemente déjame en paz".

Al escuchar las crueles palabras dichas por su amor platónico, los ojos verdes de la niña se humedecieron, sin decir nada mas Sakura se alejo con la cabeza gacha y se sentó en su lugar al lado de Ino.

Al ver a su amiga tan deprimida, la rubia le dijo con una sonrisa amable tratando de consolarla y hacer que se sienta mejor —"no te preocupes, seguro que solo dijo eso porque esta triste… ya veras que pronto volverá a ser él de siempre"— Ino sintió que esas palabras le habían dado un poco de esperanza a la de cabello rosado, la cual la miro con una gran sonrisa, pero la verdad era que ella no estaba del todo segura de sus palabras.


End file.
